


A Chip Off Your Old Man's Block

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Golden Trio, Bisexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, F/F, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: Harry, who was raised by his godparents after that fateful Halloween night, is nervous that they won't accept him for being bisexual. He confides in his boyfriend Draco Malfoy who reassures him. Harry tries to get Draco over to the Lupins over the summer. Oneshot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	A Chip Off Your Old Man's Block

A/N: So, I realised that Harry never came out to Wolfstar, and I desperately need this so here we go. I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.

Harry was absolutely terrified. He had never been so scared in his entire life. He was going home for the summer, and not to the Dursleys. It was the summer of third year, and he would be living with his uncles or godfathers, the Lupins.

Yes, he was beyond excited but also terrified. He had yet to come out as bisexual to Remus and Sirius. He didn't want more rejection and pain. The Dursleys had once caught him writing a letter to his boyfriend shortly after they'd gotten together in second year and had gone mad with homophobia. Even though he knew full well Remus and Sirius were married, he was scared that he would be rejected. He went from compartment to compartment on the train looking for Draco. When he found him with Blaise and Pansy, he walked in and sat down right beside him, silently hugging him close. Draco didn’t stop his conversation with the Italian about what might happen over the summer but held Harry tightly in an almost protective embrace. Pansy couldn’t help but smile a little at this and asked him quietly, “Is Granger on the train, Potter?” Harry smiled softly at her, “Harry, Pansy. Yes, Hermione’s in compartment 4-C.” Pansy got up and went to go and talk with her girlfriend. Blaise finished their conversation to go and talk to his boyfriend Ron. All six of them had ended up dating, funnily enough. Draco whispered to him, “Still worried?” Harry nodded, “I’m just nervous. After what the Dursleys did… well, I told you what happened, and it wasn’t pretty.” Draco couldn’t help but smirk a bit as he held the shorter wizard close, “But your uncles aren’t the Dursleys.” Harry smiled softly and nodded, “I know. I just worry. They’re all the family I’ve got now.” He snuggled Draco close, nuzzling his neck quite happily. Harry held onto him tightly, feeling the train go to a stop. He kissed Draco lovingly before whispering, “I’m going to try and get them to invite you over, so you don’t have to be with your family. I know your mum’s lovely, but your dad isn’t exactly a peach, my dragon.” Draco chuckled softly, “I know he isn’t, emerald. Thank you. I hope it works. Go and find them, hm? My mother will be waiting for me, love.” Harry hugged him tightly, “Tell her I said hi, okay?” Draco chuckled and softly kissed Harry’s temple, “The woman dotes on you, of course I will.” Harry blushed and nodded, reluctantly leaving Draco’s arms to go outside the train and collect his luggage. He spotted Sirius and smiled, “Hi Uncle Padfoot. Where’s Uncle Moony?” Sirius hugged him close and ruffled his hair, “At home keeping your cousin out of trouble. Let’s get back, hm? I think Moons is just finishing up lunch.” Harry smiled, “He’s a cute kid, Teddy is.” Sirius smiled, “Sure is. You were too, you know. Chip off your old man’s shoulder, mind. He would have been proud of you, fawn.” he clapped a hand on the thirteen year old’s shoulder and Apparated away with him to their comfortable cottage in Beaumaris. Harry was touched by his words and nodded, bringing his trunk to his bedroom and unpacking before heading to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he was greeted by a seven-year-old Teddy who ran up to him and have him a hug, “Harry!” he exclaimed. Harry smiled fondly and hugged Teddy close to him, “Hey, Teddybear.” He giggled at the nickname and told him, “Papa has lunch ready. Are you coming?” Harry nodded, “Sure.” They went into the kitchen and spotted a very busy Remus Lupin who was making sandwiches while Sirius was humming away to himself and making coffee. Teddy giggled and ran over to his dad, hugging onto the left leg of the black jeans. Sirius grinned and picked him up, “Hey squirt.” Teddy snuggled his dad close, “Hi dad. I drew you a picture! It’s of you and Uncle Prongs!” Sirius smiled a little sadly at him, “That’s great, Ted. Can you go get it so I can see? We’ll stick it to the fridge.” Teddy grinned and squirmed to be put down. Sirius chuckled and gently set him down, to which he ran into the sitting room, Sirius calling after him, “No running! Your pop will kill me!” Remus smirked a bit, “No, killing isn’t fun. There are better ways to punish you, Padfoot.” Sirius smirked a bit, assuming that this was some sort of innuendo on Remus’ part, “Oh? Do tell, darling.” Remus grinned as he told him, “I’ll give you a thwack on the nose with a newspaper because you’re a bad dog.” Sirius started laughing at this and didn’t stop for quite some time. He hugged Remus close from behind and whispered into his ear, “You’re amazing, my wolf. Absolutely amazing.” Remus grinned and turned around to kiss his cheek, the sandwiches were finished now – bacon, lettuce, tomato and a bit of cheese. Harry sat down at the table, deciding there was no better time to tell them than now.

He noticed that Teddy was down for his nap and thought this the perfect time, not wanting to put any impressions in the young wizard’s head. He cleared his throat and addressed his uncles, "Uncle Padfoot, uncle Moony. There's something I have to tell you that I've been meaning to say for a while. Please don't be mad." Remus passed him a sandwich and squeezed his shoulder as he gently spoke, looking into his eyes, "We surely couldn't be that mad, Harry. Whatever it is I'm sure it's fine." Harry smiled gratefully at the amber eyed man, "Thank you, uncle Moony." Sirius ruffled his hair and told him in a sturdy supportive tone, "You can tell us anything, fawn." Harry nodded and took a deep breath before telling them, "Sirius, Remus... I'm... I um... I'm b-bisexual." Sirius chuckled a little bit, biting into his sandwich and swallowing, "Oh? Is that all? You had us worried there for a few minutes, fawn." Remus smiled warmly at him, patting his hand before starting on his own sandwich, "Harry, I'm bisexual too. That's one of the many reasons I married your godfather." Harry gave them a sheepish smile and shyly told them, "Oh. Oh, thank Merlin. I was scared you'd hate me!" Sirius looked him dead in the eyes, coffee mug in hand as he told him, "Harry deer, we raised you and you knew we, two wizards, were married." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly replied, "I know. I was just... just so worried. Considering who my boyfriend is I thought-" He froze, he was going to say that another time! He had to go and open his big mouth, didn’t he? He didn’t realise how much like his father he was being. He exclaimed, berating himself, "Shit! I didn't mean to say that yet!" Sirius chuckled at him cursing, and playfully replied with mock authority, "Tsk, Tsk, young Potter, language! Calm down and tell us who you're dating." Remus poured Harry some tea from the teapot and added milk, passing it to him as he commented with a smile, "I'm sure he's lovely. You can invite to dinner sometime, fawn." Harry bit his lip and shyly told them, terrified they would blow up about his Slytherin love, "Thanks, uncles. Um... I'm dating Draco Malfoy." Sirius looked perplexed, but not angry, as he exclaimed, "What?! How? I thought you two hated each other!" Remus smirked a bit at him, chuckling lightly over his teacup as he comment in a playfully teasing tone, "Reg thought that he hated James for so many years, dearest." Sirius looked down and thought about this, running a hand through his hair as he nodded and replied, "You have a point, darling... Well, congratulations then, fawn, I guess. Tell him he's welcome here." Harry practically beamed at them both as he happily replied, "Really? You’re not mad? Thank you both so much!" Remus smiled at him, “How could we be mad when you two remind us so much of your dad and his boyfriend.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “What are you talking about? Aren’t I the son of James and Lily Potter?” Sirius gritted his teeth, “I will string Dumbledore from the candles in the Great Hall. He had no right telling you that lie.” Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand and nodded to Harry, “Well, that’s half true. You are the son of James Potter. …and his secret husband Regulus Black. Reg went on a mission for the Order when he was twenty-four and never returned. He left you behind in your dad’s care and then when… he, came, James was at Snape and Lily’s place, but Snape wasn’t there, so he assumed that you were Prongs and Lily’s. Dumbledore spread that lie, of course.” Harry gritted his teeth, “Another reason to be mad a Dumbledore.” Sirius arched an eyebrow, “Oh? Do you have other reasons?” Harry smirked a little, looking a lot more like James, “He told me that my boyfriend was ‘bad news’ and a ‘slimy sly Slytherin’.” Sirius smirked, “You sound exactly like your dad when Dumbles tried to stop him from seeing Reg.” Harry tilted his head, “Wait a second… Regulus Black was your brother and by marrying my dad – oh shit! You actually are my uncles! That’s amazing!” Remus chuckled and murmured, “He’s as slow on the uptake as James was too, bless him.” Sirius laughed at this and patted Harry’s shoulder, “You’re a chip off your old man’s block, Prongslet.” Harry smiled at him but then asked, “But why are my eyes green if I’m not Lily’s?” Sirius looked to Remus, “I have no idea, fawn. But my wolf might. Do you know, Rem?” Remus nodded, “James’ mother had green eyes, a couple of shades darker than yours, mind you. The likely thing that happened was that because James’ eyes were hazel, they lightened yours so therefore giving you green eyes. You have Regulus’ face shape.” Sirius nodded, his eyes looking at Harry, “Indeed he does, Rem.” 

Harry blushed, standing up as he asked, “Is it okay if I go and owl Draco to let him know that he’s welcome here?” Sirius smiled warmly, “Go right ahead, fawn. Give him our best, yeah?” Harry grinned, “Will do.” He had a jaunty little cross between a smile and a smirk on his lips, popping off to his room where he wrote to his dragon, saying how well things went. Draco came over that weekend, where they had an awkward but cute date with Sirius and Remus making jokes and telling stories of Harry’s childhood. Draco had smirked and chuckled, holding his boyfriend protectively close. It was the first summer that Harry was actually happy. 


End file.
